tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Family
Manhua Variant: Name is changed to "God Saint Family."【TDG】Manhua 12 - Red Blaze Scorching Explosion Inscription History and Position One of the three major families of Glory City for the last 300 years. The family is known for trying to raise its position. It is trying to arrange a marriage between Shen Yue and the City Lord's daughter Ye Ziyun.【TDG】Chapter 2 – Ignorant Nie Li became their enemy after he showed that the Scarlet Sunburst Inscription Pattern, which the Sacred Family claimed was created by them, was stolen from the Lightning Flame Burst Pattern(Book of Divine Lightning Fire). This is a breach of the Demon Spiritualist Code of Conduct and a stain on the family's reputation. Having lost face publicly, they wish to move against Nie Li, but must not do so overtly or risk more damage to their reputation.【TDG】Chapter 18 – Inscription Master? Finances and Business They were also able to acquire 80% of the family property belonging to the to the noble rank Winged Dragon Family. This has led to an arranged marriage between Shen Fei and Xiao Ning'er.【TDG】Chapter 7 – Daoyin Technique When Nie Li left Glory City, the Sacred Family tried to take the opportunity to get revenge on him. The attack was preemptively stopped though, which resulted in one of the people they sent being killed.【TDG】Chapter 28 – Hu Yan Lan Ruo Afterwards, a group of Dark Guild members started following Nie Li and the rest of the group. Though it is still unclear, it appears that the Sacred family has a connection to the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 37 – Emperor Kong Ming This was confirmed when the Dark Guild members that followed Nie Li where recognized as people that work at the Sacred Family's Star Restaurant.【TDG】Chapter 42 – Age does not reflect one’s knowledge The Sacred Family is responsible for hosting this years Younger Generation Tournament and, more importantly are in charge of the betting. However Nie Li is able to trick Shen Ming into losing a large quantity of money hurting the Sacred Family financially.【TDG】Chapter 81 – Bet Downfall After Shen Ming and Yun Hua are captured after attempting to kill Nie Li, the truth about the Sacred Family's connection to the Dark Guild is all but confirmed and the Snow Wind Family starts to move against them.【TDG】Chapter 104 – Captured for trial Once the solid proof is obtained, many of the powerful families of Glory City collaborate to trap and destroy the Sacred Family.【TDG】Chapter 182 – Great Battle Family Members: Alternate Life Sacred Family was the first to flee Glory City when it was attacked by the snow wind demon beasts. They were supposed to guard the west gate of Glory City, but during the outbreak of the war, in order to save their own strength, they moved every single one of their experts into the St. Ancestral Mountains, leaving the west gate to be breached and allowing the Snow Wind demon beasts to march into the city.【TDG】Chapter 11 – Threatened Since there is a connection between the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild, they most likely went to the Dark Guild's secret base when they fled.【TDG】Chapter 41 – Shen Fei Since the Dark Guild itself might be the cause of the demon beasts attack on Glory City, it might all link back to the Sacred Family.【TDG】Chapter 95 – City Lord is very helpless es:Familia Sagrada Category:Families